User blog:Elininjakat/~How it happened: Scream~
Ok, so the "How it happened" series is like, how Scream got destroyed/scrapped, except from her angle! And also how it involved Yuki, except when it gets to Yuki, it goes to her angle! Hope ya enjoy! It's 1 CHAPTER ONLY FOR BOTH OF THEM! PS: It does show Scream's original name, so be ready. WARNING: Bit of blood near the end. The wolf animatronic was off of stage, standing at the end of a line of toddlers. She gave a little, short haired boy a yoyo, and he ran back to his mom, wooping. She put a bright smile on her face. A little girl, about 8 years old, walked up to (Here comes the name!) Wolfe. "What do you want, little one?" She asked. "Uh... I want to play on stage, with Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica! Just for a minute!" Wolfe nodded. "Ok. Right this way!" Wolfe led her onstage, and the other animatronics looked at the little girl. They paused for a moment in thier song, but they just resumed. The little girl started dancing happily on stage. Suddenly, there was a rumbling, and Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stopped singing. Several employees were shouting, and they all left the stage. The little girl was still dancing, ignoring the rumbling. A woman shrieked loudly "Get off the stage, Yuki!!" Wolfe leaped into Yuki, and the stage collasped. Wolfe was on top of Yuki, protecting her from the rubble. Wolfe had lots of rubble and stuff falling onto her. She turned around and looked upwards. A broad, long and sharp piece of wood fell right into Wolfe's face, and she blacked out. --- She opened her eye again. I can only see out of one eye... She looked at Yuki. She was coughing because dust was all over her, but she wasn't harmed. Wolfe thought she should feel glad, but instead, a somewhat evil grin came into her face. Yuki stopped coughing, and stared wide eyed at Wolfe. She started crying. "Mom!!!" A woman came onto stage, picked up Yuki, and got off of stage very quickly. Wolfe looked at a puddle of oil nearby, and saw her face. She had a gaping hole on one side of her face, a big tear in her stomach, and one on her arm, all showing endoskeleton. Wolfe was silent, then several people came onto the crumbling stage. "Easy... easy..." they were saying quietly. Wolfe was feeling delirious. She snarled at the employees, but then they dropped a net on her. She let herself be carried away. --- She was Backstage. She stared around, and then saw a repairman talking to some employees. One guy pointed to Wolfe, and all of them went silent, seeing she was turned on again. Wolfe snarled loudly at the employees, but two of them came close, and the repairman proceded to mess with the big hole in her face. Wolfe screeched loudly, and lunged, digging her claws in the mans neck and chest. He screamed, but then it ended as blood spattered on the floor. He fell to the ground, lifeless. Wolfe turned to another employee, and leaped onto him. He yelled loudly, and she started clawing his chest, and there was a ''snap! ''as Wolfe snapped his arm in half. Other employees got some electric charged stuff, and Wolfe got zapped. She started shutting down. Some guy was dilerious, and her was muttering. "Scream..... she... I..." Wolfe closed her remaining eye. ''Scream... is my name... ''She turned off, her world going black. Thank you for reading! This took awhile to write! ^.^" Oh well, if you like it comment below what you think! :D Category:Blog posts